


Rose's Birthday Surprise

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Comedy, Harry Potter Next Generation, Post-War, Romance, The Quidditch Pitch: Eternity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-25
Updated: 2012-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-26 13:12:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10787394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: Rose feels neglected on her birthday.





	Rose's Birthday Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

             Rose entered the kitchen on the morning of her seventeenth birthday.  Her parents hugged and kissed her, and Hugo handed her a greeting card.

  

            “It’s from all of us, so you and Scorpius can eat out tonight,” he explained.  Inside was a gift certificate to the Leaky Cauldron.

 

            “Thank you,” Rose beamed.

  

            “We thought you were getting a bit old for parties,” Ron said, patting her shoulder. 

 

            “And cake,” Hugo put in.

 

            “Mum isn’t making me a birthday cake?” Rose frowned.

 

            “Well, no,” Hermione said, pouring her daughter a glass of pumpkin juice.  “There isn’t time.  We leave tomorrow on our camping trip, remember?  I’ll be busy all day getting everything ready.”

 

            Hermione’s birthday cakes were a family tradition.  Rose couldn’t help but feel slighted.  She picked at her breakfast, finally excusing herself and leaving the room. 

 

            Hugo quickly checked to make sure she was out of earshot. 

 

            “She fell for it,” he grinned.  “Victoire should be fire-calling soon with the next part of our plan.”

 

            _“Your_ plan,” Hermione corrected him.  “I’m not sure it’s a good idea now.  Rose looked so dejected.”

 

            “She’ll get over it when she finds out we’re really going to Disney World,” Hugo chuckled.

 

            “Hermione, do you have our portpasses?” Ron asked.

 

            _“Passports._   Yes, they’re in my handbag.  I hope Scorpius remembers to bring his.  He won’t be allowed to board without it.”

 

            “It would be a real shame if we had to leave him behind,” Ron smirked.

 

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

              

            “Scorpius, why don’t you bring Rose by this evening for a birthday drink?” Draco suggested.

 

            “I don’t think there’s time.  Hugo has us on a pretty tight schedule,” Scorpius pointed out. 

 

            “I’m not sure we should offer her alcohol, Draco,” Astoria protested.  “Her parents might not approve.”

 

            “One tiny glass of wine won’t hurt anything,” Draco scoffed.  “I’ll bring out the elf-made wine we served when Scorpius came of age.”

 

 ~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~. 

            

            “Is there any way you could watch Remus this afternoon?” Victoire asked.  “I have some shopping to do.  Teddy’s at work and everyone else is busy.”

 

            “I suppose so,” Rose said reluctantly.  “It’s my birthday, you know.”

 

            “That’s right, it is,” Victoire exclaimed in pretended surprise. “Happy coming-of-age! Are your parents throwing you a party?”

 

            “Apparently not.  What time should I be at your house?”

 

            “One-thirty is fine.  I’ll put Remus down for his nap before I leave.” 

 

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

 

            “We’ve a million things to do,” Hermione said.  “Hugo, as soon as Rose leaves, fetch the suitcases from the attic.  Since we’re leaving so early tomorrow morning, I think Scorpius had better spend the night.  You’ll need to make up the other bed in your room.”

 

            “There’s a duvet already on it.  He doesn’t need any sheets,” Hugo shrugged.

  

            “Of course he needs sheets,” Hermione snapped.  “I don’t want him telling his parents we made him sleep on a bare mattress.”

 

            “We didn’t invite them to the party, did we?” Ron asked in dismay.

 

            “Yes, but they aren’t coming.  Astoria said they have a previous engagement.” 

 

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

 

            “Thank Merlin you told her we had a previous engagement,” Draco said gratefully.  “I like Rose well enough, but I don’t think I could stomach an evening with her father.”

 

            “Make sure you don’t mention the trip.  Scorpius said it’s to be a surprise.  I think it’s wonderful of them to invite him along,” Astoria replied.

 

            “That reminds me.  I’ll stop at Gringotts on my way home and get him some Muggle money.”

 

            “I’ll make sure he’s packed enough lightweight clothing.  Florida is very hot this time of year.” 

 

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

 

            Hermione raced from one room to another, depositing freshly-laundered clothing in suitcases and stirring up the frosting for Rose’s cake.  Hugo hung balloons and streamers in the dining room.  Ron asked Hannah Longbottom to fire-call as soon as Rose and Scorpius left the Leaky Cauldron. 

 

            “Will do,” Hannah promised.  “I’ve reserved a nice table for them.” 

 

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

 

            Hugo’s instructions were to keep Rose away until six-thirty.  Scorpius fire-called her at four-thirty.  

 

            “Victoire said she’d be back around five.  That’s a bit early for dinner, but we can kill some time at my house,” she said.

 

            “My parents want you to come for a birthday drink.  We can go to the Leaky Cauldron from here.”

 

            “All right.  I’ll be there as soon as Victoire gets back,” she promised. 

 

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

 

            “Scorpius Malfoy!  Is this all you’re taking for a week in Florida?” Astoria demanded.  Her son’s suitcase contained a toothbrush and one change of clothing.

 

            “Mrs. Weasley said to pack lightly because we’re traveling on a Muggle jet,” he explained.  “The luggage is weighed.”

 

            “She didn’t mean _that_ lightly.  You have almost no clothing suitable for a hot climate,” Astoria muttered, scanning the contents of his closet.  “We’ll have to make a quick shopping trip.”

 

            “But Rose is coming,” he protested.  “Father isn’t home yet, and there isn’t anyone to let her in.”

 

            “I’ll leave the front door unlocked.  She can come inside and wait.”

 

            “At least let me write a note.” 

 

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

 

            _“Mother and I had an unexpected errand, back soon.  Make yourself at home.  Love, Scorpius.”_

Rose wearily sank down on a comfortable sofa in the Malfoys’ parlor.  It had been a long afternoon.  Remus was cutting a tooth, which made him cranky.  She had walked the floor with him until her legs ached.  Kicking off her shoes, she reached for a magazine. 

 

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

 

            Astoria ran into an old friend outside the clothing shop.  Scorpius, his arms full of parcels, waited impatiently for them to stop yapping.  He didn’t want Rose to grow tired of waiting and go home.  That would ruin the surprise. 

 

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

 

            Rose finished the magazine and went in search of more reading material.  A tray containing four tiny goblets and half a bottle of wine caught her eye.  She had never tried wine.  What if it tasted terrible and she gagged trying to swallow it?  She poured a bit into one of the goblets and gingerly took a sip.  Delicious!  She poured a little more.  It tasted like the summer day outside – sunny and scented with flowers.  A warm, happy feeling stole over her.    

 

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

   

            The Malfoys arrived home much later than planned.  There was no sign of Rose in the parlor.    

 

            “She must have gone home,” Scorpius sighed.  “I guess the surprise is ruined.” 

 

            The sound of giggling drew them to Draco’s study.  Rose was sprawled in a chair, clutching the empty bottle of wine.  

 

            “I jusht love thish wine, Mishter Malfoy,” she cried enthusiastically.  “Izzer any more?”  

 

            “She’s intoxicated!” Astoria cried.  “Hush, Scorpius, this is no laughing matter.  What on earth will her parents say?  This is all your fault, Draco!”  

 

            “How is it my fault?” Draco demanded.  “What was she doing snooping in my study in the first place?”  

 

            “I’ll make some coffee,” Astoria decided, removing her cloak.    

 

            “What good would that do?  You know how potent elf-made wine is.  One tiny glass is all I ever drink, and she’s had half a bottle!”

 

            Rose tottered over to Scorpius on unsteady legs.  

 

            “Happy birthday to meeee!” she trilled.  “Why ish the room goin’ round and round, Shcorpiush?  Is it a shurprishe for my birthday?”

 

            “Take her home, Scorpius,” Draco ordered.  “Explain to her parents what happened, and offer our sincere apologies.”

 

            “They’ll kill me!” Scorpius squeaked, picturing the look on Mr. Weasley’s face when he saw Rose.  “Isn’t there some kind of antidote?”

 

            “The only antidote I know of will soon appear, and I don’t want it deposited on my floor,” Draco said dryly.  

 

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

 

            “Where can they be?” Hermione fretted.  “It’s nearly seven o’clock.”   

            

            “Hannah said they never showed up,” Ron reported, coming in from the lounge.  “I told you that little ferret couldn’t be depended on.”

 

            “Did you try the Malfoys?” Hugo asked.  

 

            “Several times, but no one answered,” Ron replied, pinching a frosting flower from Rose’s cake and popping it into his mouth.  “The ice cream’s melting; we might as well go on and eat.”

 

            “There’s the Floo.  It must be them,” Hermione exclaimed in relief.  “Hugo, light the candles on the cake.”

 

            They began singing “Happy Birthday” as the door was flung open. 

 

 ~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

 

            The sun was just coming up when Rose awakened.  Her head was pounding and there was a vile taste in her parched mouth.  She ran her tongue over lips that were dry and cracked.  How had she gotten from the Malfoys’ house to her own bedroom?  The last thing she remembered was drinking some wine while she waited for Scorpius.  

 

            The door opened, and Hugo stuck his head in.  

 

            “Rose?  Are you awake?” he whispered.  

 

            “Barely,” she groaned.  “I guess I had too much wine last night.  How did I get home?”

 

            “Scorpius brought you.  He said you drank half a bottle of his father’s elf-made wine.”

 

            “I guess so.  I don’t really remember.”

 

            “It’s very potent.  Mr. Malfoy said you’d have a terrible hangover,” Hugo said.  

 

            Rose tried to sit up, but the effort made her queasy.  With a groan, she fell back onto the pillows.  

 

            “I suppose Mum and Dad are furious,” she said woefully.     
  


            “They were mad at Scorpius until his parents fire-called and explained what happened.  That was really stupid, Rose,” Hugo scowled.  “We worked so hard to give you a special birthday surprise, and now you’re going to miss it.” 

 

            “If I ever feel like eating again, Scorpius and I will use the gift certificate,” she promised.  

 

            “I’m not talking about that,” Hugo said quietly.  “Your real gift was a trip to Disney World in Florida.  Scorpius was coming with us.  That was part of the surprise.  But you’re too sick to travel.  Mum tried to change the airline tickets to a later flight, but they’re booked solid.  She sold them to Aunt Ginny and Uncle Harry.”

 

            “We were all going to Disney World?” Rose wailed.  “Oh, _no!_   I’ve wanted to go there ever since I can remember.”  

 

            “I still get to go.  Since James and Al are working and can’t get time off, Uncle Harry invited me.”  He started to leave but Rose grabbed his arm.  

 

            “What happened when Scorpius brought me home?” she demanded.  

 

            “You stumbled into the dining room.  It was obvious that you were drunk.  Dad tried to strangle Scorpius; I had to pull him off,” Hugo chuckled.  “Then you got sick.”

 

            “Never mind that part,” Rose groaned.

 

            “Dad cleaned up while Mum put you to bed.  I don’t think they’ll say too much about it.  I heard them talking, and Mum said missing the trip was punishment enough.”

 

            A horrible thought pierced Rose’s foggy brain.  Hugo plus three of the Potters equaled four, but there were five plane tickets.  

 

            “Who else is going?” she asked.  

 

            “Scorpius.  Mum said it wasn’t fair for him to miss out, and Uncle Harry agreed.  I have to go now.  Dad’s driving me to the airport.  We’re picking up Scorpius on the way.”

 

            Left alone, Rose buried her face in the pillow.  She thought of how pretty fifteen-year-old Lily was.  A lot could happen in a week.  Why, oh why had she ever drunk that wine?  

            

 

          

            

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

            

 

 

            

               

 


End file.
